Saving Grace
by Eye of Isis
Summary: Set after 'freak nation' Max stormed out of her office as she ignored Logan’s pleas for her to return. “Max!”


**Title****: Saving Grace**

**Disclaimer****: Dark Angel doesn't belong to me; I'm merely borrowing them for awhile- promise to return them unharmed (for the most part).**

-

Max stormed out of her office as she ignored Logan's pleas for her to return. "Max!"

"Max," Alec called as he followed the CO of Terminal City. "What's wrong with Log-boy?" he questioned with a grin as he ducked her fist.

"Knock-it off," the X5 growled as she headed for the roof.

"Easy, Max," he glanced back toward Logan before following after her. "What's wrong?" he asked; his tone serious for once.

"Logan…" her voice trailed off as she struggled to control her cat DNA. "I went to visit him yesterday," she paused as she gazed around the city. "Asha."

Alec nodded in understanding; he had known for awhile about the two as had most of TC; he had ordered everyone to say nothing because he hadn't wanted to see her hurt; mostly due to the fact that he knew that Max would only believe it if she saw it for herself.

"Alec…" Max said slowly as she gazed intently at the X5.

"Yeah?"

"Why aren't you surprised?"

"What do you mean?" he glanced around the rooftop as though looking for a distraction.

"Alec," she repeated as she stood in front of the skittish X5. "You knew-that's why you told me to go surprise him."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he countered as he headed for the stairs.

"Thanks," she whispered when she was positive that he was out of hearing range.

-

_(Crash)_

The Transgenics ducked when the gas canisters started getting dropped all over TC.

"Where are they?" Max yelled as she helped an X8 away from the window.

"Helo!" Mole called out as he pointed out the Blackhawk currently circling the area.

"Damn it!" she growled as she ordered everyone to take cover inside. "Where's Alec?"

"One of the X9's got caught outside, he went after her," Nate called out as he was pushed toward the basement with the other X6's.

"Shit," she gazed outside at the smoke filled battle zone.

"Alec can take care of himself," Corry said as he joined her by the door.

"He's not by himself though," Max replied to her fellow X5.

"Who's he with?"

"A three-year-old X9," she replied.

-

Alec was silently cursing Max as he held the X9 close; she had turned him into someone who cared. "Shh," he whispered as he took cover in the rundown apartment building. "I'm Alec, who are you?"

"X9-501," she responded as she held unto his jacket collar.

"Didn't anyone give you a name yet?"

"No," she shook her head.

"How 'bout Grace?" he suggested with a smile.

"Grace," she smiled up at him. "I'm Grace."

"Nice to meet you," he responded as he watched the helicopter fly away. 'What was all that about?' he wondered as he headed back toward command.

-

"I want a head count," Max ordered as she gestured for Mole to join her. "Mole, can you take a team and check the perimeter?"

"Got it," Mole gestured for Dalton, and the other X6's to follow him.

"Emma-can you check on the X-8 and 9's?"

"Right," the raven-haired X7 headed toward where the basement entrance where the before mentioned youngsters where emerging with their caretakers.

"X8's?"

"All here," Lyra replied as she motioned for the seven-year-olds to stand together near Max's office.

"X7's?"

"All accounted for," Icy said as she directed the 10-year-olds around her.

"X6's?"

"Present!" Dalton called out.

"X9's?" Emma asked her breedmate Sniper who was struggling to hold onto the three-year-old trouble maker Phoenix 'Nix' who was attempting to attack his twin brother Falcon who was being held on to by fellow caretaker Hannah.

"Missing one," Hannah responded. "X9-501."

"Where was she?" asked Emma quietly.

"Don't know, she ran off earlier when Falcon and the others made fun of her for not having a name," the X5 said quietly. "Nix heard them and went after his brother."

"Damn," Emma muttered as she gestured for Max to join them.

"What is it?"

"Missing one, 501," Emma reported softly.

"X9?"

"Yes."

"Dalton said earlier that Alec went after her," Max replied.

"Where are they?"

"They haven't returned yet," Max said with worry evident in her voice.

"Who hasn't returned?" Alec asked as he entered the room with a dust covered girl in his arms.

"501!" Nix called out as he stopped struggling in Sniper's arms. "You're ok!"

"Grace."

"What?"

"My…name is Grace."

-

**The End**

**R/R if you desire; doesn't matter that much to me.**


End file.
